L Lawliet In Class-E (Death NoteAssassination Classroom Crossover)
by Lisad80
Summary: L dies, but is given a second chance at life in the world of Assassination Classroom. Will his martial arts and deduction skills enough? Let's hope so...
1. Chapter 1

Lawliet died peacefully knowing he left his proof of the Kira case in the right hands. But he didn't feel dead. L started to create theories on why he could still feel his body. Eventually, he forces his eyes open. He had awoken in an isolated place.

The grass was dead and grey and the sky was covered in storm clouds. When he turned around he saw a female who was around eight feet tall with red ram-like horns and a black dress faded away like the ends of a ghost.

" L Lawliet." The shinigami like female began. " You have proved to be the best for the task I have chosen." L was confused, not understanding what she was stalking about. He decided it was best if he just stayed silent and listened.

" I believe that someone with such an intelligent mind, like yourself, should have another chance at life. I will be sending you to a place like your world, except it will have different people, technology, and similar, but different places. You will restart your life with your memories, this way you have time to get used to your surroundings. Soon you will arrive in japan, good luck." Her voice faded away and I could see a light ahead of me. I pulled me in and I walked towards it, the light controlling my movements. The light then became so bright, he was blinded for just a moment. Lawliet's vision was restored, he found it difficult to move.

" Where am I?" Is what he wanted to say, but it only came out as babbles. Lawliet was confused a looked around. He seemed to be in a hospital room, giant doctors looking down at him. Lawliet looked at his hands, wondering what was going on, but when he saw how small his hands were, he freaked out. He started crying but wasn't trying to, the tears just came out.

' What in the world is going on!' Lawliet analyzed everything that has happened, and is still happening and has come to the following conclusion, he was now reincarnated as a baby in a new dimension. There were now so many possibilities on what he could do to help this new world. But at the time, he decided it was best to sit back, and learn as much as he could on this new reality.

After a while the doctors picked up the child and gave me to who I assumed was my new mother. I don't know why but a wave of relief washed over me. Maybe it was because in my previous life I was an orphan, or maybe it was because I never found out who my real parents were last time.

Years passed and L Lawliet, or Okubo Masato now, was 15. His parents were astonished on how smart he was when growing up. In his previous life he had only known Latin, Korean, Japanese, English, Spanish, and French. But now he knows all of those, along with Mandarin Chinese, Hindi, Arabic, Portuguese, Bengali, Russian, and German. This was one of his greatest language achievements.

Because of this, his parents want to send him to Kunugigaoka Highschool. One of the


	2. Chapter 2

One of the best schools for bright minds like him. Even if it was only for his third year, he had been homeschooled before. And that's where it all started.

" Okubo sweetie! Get your uniform on, it's your first day! aren't you excited?" L just sat there as his mom kept going on about how this was a great opportunity and that he'll make lots of great friends. Let's just say he wasn't nearly as excited as she thought he would be. Ever since he was a kid he seemed so... disconnected from the world around him. His parents took him to multiple doctors to see if his reactions and emotions were caused by something but the doctors found nothing wrong. They just ended up thinking it was a side effect of being a genius.

It's not like they were wrong, some geniuses find the world around them very boring. Besides it's not like they could just know that their little Okubo Masato used to be L Lawliet.

" There are pancakes downstairs with strawberries and extra whipped cream, just how you like it." Now that was something Lawliet could get excited for. What? Just because he was reincarnated doesn't mean he feels any different about sweets. Within just a few minutes L was up and ready. And by that I mean hair barely brushed, clothes not done properly, and untied shoes. But he didn't care in the slightest, because he was too busy eating pancakes.

After a VERY long goodbye to his slightly over lovey parents he began to walk to school. Even after his parents countless attempts to convince L that they would drive him L decided that he needed to keep up his stamina, strength, and overall physical form. He has also been training himself with taekwondo in secret. If his parents found out they would probably get even more protective and worried that he might hurt himself by "messing around".

It was honestly a little annoying because he knew what he was doing and had done many things that are considered reckless in his line of work. At one point he had to know how to handle assassins because he wanted to feel prepared if someone found out about his identity and where he was staying. Even though the percentage was incredibly low, mastering how to defend himself gave him a sense of security and he was able to focus better after.

As he neared the front of the building he began to hear voices, looking ahead he saw a strawberry blonde and a redhead, both looking a bit similar. Though it doesn't seem to be important, they're just fighting over test scores and what not. Sighing, he realized that with Asano Gakushuu fighting over something so stupid, he probably wouldn't get along with him. Okay, so he might have done some research on the school and it's students. But he's a past detective so it's only normal for him to check out where and who he would be learning with. And L may or may not have gotten curious about the amount of security in the files and information and could have found out about an inhuman monster who blew up the moon teaching E-class...

Anyway he received his schedule like every other student and made his way to class 3-A. Of course he was given many looks and whispers on the way. Like, who wouldn't when you're in a prestigious school looking like you rolled out of bed. Not only that but L's bad slouching habits stayed with him. It almost felt like he was at To-OH university all over again. Just with more rules and less tennis courts, sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

" The small 2 above the number is called an exponent, exponents are used-'' The teacher droned on in math class, but Lawliet was only listening with one ear, not really processing what was being said. His main goal at the moment was to get into E-class. He could just fail all his tests but that would be too suspicious, especially since he aced the entrance exam, so there would only be a 18% chance that would work. The easier option would be showing violent tendencies, but he didn't want to go too far and get expelled, also it wouldn't make sense for him to act like that based on previous experiences, 30%. The best route to take is using his quirks to his advantage. Like eating sweets in class even when not allowed, sitting in a perched position ( like what he is doing now, he was already called out for it by many teachers and students ), muttering, and correcting the teacher randomly without raising his hand. By doing this the class can be disrupted multiple times until people are fed up with it and take action (complain to the principal). Which L thinks that the principal won't want to deal with retraining L's brain into acting differently and just send him to a lower class or E-class, 82%. Then again, he might be underestimating the principals dedication to his stude-

" Mr. Okubo, if you do not wish to pay attention to the lesson then wait out in the hall." The teacher's voice was stern and it was obvious he already had a large amount of annoyance with the student.

" Maybe I would be paying attention if the lesson wasn't so easy and boring...maybe." L spoke in a matter of fact tone, almost as if his reasoning was perfectly normal. Then again it kind of was, that is if anyone knew that he was now 39 mentally.

" If it's so easy then why don't you teach it?" Now the teacher had a smug expression. '_Does he really think I don't know this? He's an idiot." _L thought as he stared at the teacher with a deadpan expression. Getting up from his seat Lawliet moved Okubo Misato to the board and taught the last half hour of class, teaching the kids much faster and in an easier way to remember making the teacher look like a fool.

Just as class ended it was around lunch time, and Lawliet was looking forward to his recently bought Belgium chocolate cake. And no, it's not just a slice. But when he got his stuff together and got in the hallway the principal's son, Asano Gakushuu, stopped him.

" I would advise you to stay out of trouble, that was a risky move with the teacher in class." L turned his head to look at Asano curiously.

" Are you referring that I'm looking for trouble? If so I can assure you I'm not. I simply spoke my mind, it was the teachers fault I ended up in front of the class, he may be more stupid than Matsuda." Muttering the last part, L saw Asano's eyebrow twitch in annoyance and felt like he was talking to one Yagami Light.

" I guess you're right, then at the very least, could you try to refrain yourself from speaking your mind unless it helps you or the class." L was trying to hide his amusement in talking to Asano because now it feels like he was speaking with a copy of Light himself. Especially with the way he tried to be polite even when L knew Asano felt like he wanted to detach L's head from his body.

" I'll do my best but I may have some trouble with that, after all old habits die hard." This time he was lying, of course it wasn't hard at all to hold his tongue, but Asano didn't need to know that. Anyway, once L finished his sentence he left to have some cake, leaving a scowling teenager behind him.

The rest of the day went according to plan leaving many people annoyed, angry, or just disappointed. I mean, who wouldn't be when the top scorer in the entrance exam to a top school was a thorn in everyone's side. Whether it being constant shout outs, mumbling, eating in class, or even just being there, L had successfully ticked off everyone in his classes, even some students that were just standing in the hallway. And at the end of the day he was sitting in the principal's office fighting back a grin at how smoothly his plan was going.

" Not only have you gotten the highest score any school at this level has seen but you've also made a new record. I call it ' the most complaints about you in less than 24 hours'. " Asano Gakuho sent a questioning gaze to Lawliet after filing through the papers in his hands. They had been in there sitting in silence for a while as he looked through them, about 10 minutes actually. " Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

" The only thing I have to say is that every out loud interruption I made in class was simply fixing someone else's mistakes, I should be allowed to do that." L quickly answered back. What? Just because he was trying to get to E-class doesn't mean he'll allow somebody to indirectly insult him.

" What about eating candy in class?"

" Keeps me focused."

" Muttering?"

" Helps me think faster."

" Sitting incorrectly?"

" Increases my deductive skills by 40%."

The principal sighed, annoyed with the back and force answers, and knew this kid was a lost cause. "If you are going to be stubborn then I have no other choice then to send you to E-class." He spoke hoping this would push L to fix his behavior in class.

" I have no problem with that." L and Gakuho had a stare down. Then Gakuho broke the silence telling him to get out of his office. When L left he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.


	4. please read! I need help

So I really want to continue this story because people surprisingly reads it, but I still struggle with editing and I've lost all inspiration with this story and how I want it to go... If any of you have an idea I would gladly write it into a chapter but I've hit some terrible writers block. Please help!


	5. Chapter 5

The air was cold and L found himself climbing a quite large hill. He was early but he wanted to inspect the building and the type of people there. But he may have been too early as the sun had just gone up about half an hour ago and he was almost at the building. It was much more rundown than L had expected and his already low respect for the principal was close to going to negative 4. The wood was rotting in a few spots and there were small holes in a few walls, the door looked okay but it was obvious it had been there for a while. Moving to the back of the building he noticed the back door was cracked open, indicating that either someone was here already, most likely a teacher, or it wasn't closed all the way the day before.

He walked in, hands in his pockets, and looked around. It seemed to be some kind of office. There was a printer on the table along with a laptop and a stack of papers. He grabbed a file sorted in the paperwork by the top edges inspecting the contents inside. It was a list of students with their weaknesses, strengths, what they need to work on, and the estimated time it would take for them to kill "Koro-sensei". Perhaps that is what they named the teacher? Turning the page he found an image of an oversized yellow octopus thing, the same thing that blew up this world's moon. The sound of a toilet flushing caused L to put the file back where he found it and sat in a random chair as if he were waiting for someone. Only about a minute later, 42 seconds to be exact, a tall man with black hair walked in. A person that L recognized to be Karasuma. It was hard not to recognize him with the permanent scowl and spiky black hair.

" Okubo, you're early, new students usually come a little later to introduce themselves." L respected that he didn't ask why he was early, he wouldn't want to give away too much so early on, it's fun to mess with people.

" I guess I just overestimated the time it would take me to walk here, especially with the hill." It was true that he walked from home, it took a good half hour.

" Understandable. Then I suppose this would be a good time to explain how things work in e-class and what you will be doing." He grabbed the file I was looking at earlier and opened it to Koro-sensei's page. " This is the thing that destroyed 70% of the moon and is planning to do the same with the earth, this is where you and your classmates come in. You will be taught by the thing until you graduate, but you must kill him before then. The biggest problem is that his speed is unmatched at mach 20, you try to kill him and he ends up grooming your eyebrows instead-immaculately!" If he can destroy that much of the moon and has such incredible speed then why would he even offer to teach instead of threatening to destroy the earth? He could have done it when ever and yet he decides to teach a bunch of kids? It makes no sense... Of course I already knew all of this but it just doesn't make any sense on his part.

"It's up to you and your class because the government made a deal and now we can't attempt to kill him. He can't harm you though, and in return of killing him you will receive ten billion yen. Do you understand?" L stopped chewing on his nail and stared into Karasuma's eyes. After a small amount of awkward silence he nodded still trying to run theories in his head and pay attention at the same time.

"Alright then, here are your weapons," he handed him a green rubber knife that was incredibly bendy, in other words not good for stabbing. He was also given a gun full of pink plastic looking bb's, potentially harmful to a human, but it won't kill them." These are custom made to only do harm to what your classmates have named 'Koro sensei'. The knife is questionable but please trust me when I say it will cut through him as if he is jello. He can also regenerate though, so the blow must be fatal."

Looking at the clock he decided that it would be best if they rapped this up, class would be starting in ten minutes and he could hear the chatter in the next room over. So he put the knife in it's holder, stuffing it in the stupid school uniform pockets and place the gun in his bag.

" Thank you for explaining but it's best I be on my way." Lawliet got up from his frog position and stood up, slouching just as bad from when he was in a chair.

"Of course I'll come with to explain to the class that we have a new student." Following Karasuma they reached a room, not as run down as the rest of the building but still bad, and went in only to see the class about to take roll call... guns out and everything.

So I didn't realize the length of this, I was aiming for 1000 words and I reached about 900 but if I kept writing the prompt I received it would have been more of 1600, so I'm just going to make the rest of this another chapter.


	6. I'm not deadyet

So I'm working really hard on my other fanfic right now, so it may be a bit before I can update this... Also I haven't seen assassination classroom in three years so when I do update it, it's probably not gonna be 100 percent right.


End file.
